There is No Need to Ask What is Already Known
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt from avengers-in-love-writing-prompts, slight AU. Established Loki/Darcy relationship. Angusty. Please review :) Rated T because I'm paranoid


**This was based off a prompt gotten from the blog 'avengers prompts' (avengers-in-love-writing-prompts . tumblr . com) and yeah this was the post it was based off of (take out the spaces)**

** avengers-in-love-writing-prompts . tumblr post /69012383497**

**But yeah, here we go**

* * *

Loki rushed into the hospital and to the desk,

"Darcy Lewis, where's her room?" Loki asks.

"I'm sorry sir visiting hours are over-"

"Please, she's my girlfriend I have to see her." Loki says.

"I'm sorry sir, unless you're family you can't come in-"

"We would be engaged by now damn it but she was attacked. Please just let me see her." Loki said, if anyone were to see how low he had sunk. Begging to see a mere mortal. The lady at the desk sighed and said,

"Room E37."

"Thank you." Loki said running.

Darcy closes her eyes and lays her head down on the pillow, wincing as the pain erupts through her face. She feels tears starting to burn in her eyes, he hadn't come. He promised her he'd come, but he didn't. She remembers what had happened

**"****_Why are you here?" He had asked._**

**"****_I got your text." She said._**

**"****_The text telling you that I don't want anything to do with you or that boyfriend of yours." He snarled._**

**"****_Dad please, Mom wouldn't like this."_**

**"****_Nor would she like that boyfriend of yours-Loki-he tried to take over the world." He says slurring his words._**

**"****_He's changed." Darcy muttered._**

**"****_I want you to break up with him."_**

**"****_You can't tell me to do that I'm an adult-"_**

**"****_And I'm your father." _**

**"****_I won't do it! I love him!" Darcy exclaimed._**

**"****_I say call him and break it off now." He roars._**

**"****_DAD! I'm 20 years old-"_**

**"****_And he's much older than you."_**

**"****_I can make my own decision. He loves me-" Darcy begins_**

**"****_Yeah, like your mother loved me." He says getting up._**

**"****_Dad, please. Just give him a chance-"_**

**"****_Shut up."_**

**"****_Please-"_**

**"****_I said shut-up damn it!" He says getting up putting down the bottle and walking over to her before-_**

Darcy opens her eyes when she hears the door open.

"Darcy." She heard a voice say. And then footsteps towards her bed. "Darcy look at me." He says softly. She turns over and sees Loki, still in his work clothing, by her bed, kneeling down.

"Who did this?" He asks softly. Darcy looks ahead. "Darcy, who did this to you?"

"I can't tell you." Darcy says quietly tears building in her eyes.

"Yes you can, and you will." Loki says. Darcy looks away, biting her lip and a tear falls down her cheek.

"My Dad."

"Your father?" Loki asks, anger boiling up in his chest.

"Loki-he was drunk and sad that my mom left him. I pushed him too far-"

"Your father did this to you?" Loki asks. Darcy nodded and then let out a sob her tears stinging her injury. Loki gets up and walks to the door.

"Loki please, don't hurt him."

"But he hurt you." Loki says spinning around.

"Call the police I don't care, just don't hurt him. He hurt me because he was hurting, and he doesn't approve of us." Darcy says, sitting up.

Loki looked at her,

"What do you mean he doesn't approve of us?" He asks squinting his eyes.

"He wanted me to break up with you, said that you were too old and you'd get bored of me. But I refused." Darcy said. Loki looks at her unable what to say, so she continues. "Because I love you and I don't care how much older you are then me. And you love me-" She then pauses and looks right at him and asks, "Right?"

Loki carefully walks back to her bedside and takes her hand, and gently brings it to his mouth,

"There is no need to ask what is already known." He says softly kissing her hand. She smiles and then asks,

"Stay with me?"

"Of course." Loki says, Darcy moves over and makes room for Loki on the bed, he lies next to her and wraps his arms around her, holding her to his chest, kissing her cuts and bruises and muttering sweet words of I love you's and I'll forever be yours.

Darcy closes her eyes and snuggles against his chest, and falls asleep that night feeling safe, in the arms of her lover.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
